El Modelo Estandar
by LRobinSkylar
Summary: John sabe muy bien que la definición de locura es hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez y esperar resultados diferentes.


_**Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "The Standar Model" escrito por entanglednow en ao3.**_

_**Escribir un fic lleva dias.**_

_**Traducirlo lleva horas.**_

**_Agradecer no cuesta nada._**

John sabe muy bien que la definición de locura es hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez y esperar resultados diferentes. Por alguna razón todavía le pide a Sherlock que compre leche, pan y té y vendajes. Sabiendo muy bien que la leche, el pan, el té y las vendas en ningún momento aparecerán realmente en el departamento. No sé si eso es esperanza, o masoquismo.

Hubo un momento la semana pasada, donde la esperanza se encendió brevemente. Sherlock había regresado de la tienda con setas - sólo para pasar una hora golpeándolas con un martillo. John había robado un par para poner en el salteado cuando no estaba prestándole atención y decidió, con generosidad, atribuírselo como útil. Porque se contentaría con lo que pudiera obtener. Las probabilidades de que Sherlock comiera la comida, y las probabilidades de que la usaría en un experimento, tienden a ser más o menos iguales. En ocasiones, la tercera opción será "una rabieta, y echarlo todo a la basura."

La regla "sólo cosas comestibles en la cocina" había tenido problemas de inmediato, cuando se hizo evidente que la definición de Sherlock sobre "comestible" era bastante más amplia que la suya. Además de que Sherlock tiende a distraerse fácilmente, la única cosa que puede garantizar es que quemara cosas, (o más exactamente, prenderles fuego.) Lo que es frustrante, teniendo en cuenta el número de experimentos delicadamente cronometrados que lleva a cabo todos los días.

Así es como John vino a ser el encargado de las compras, y la cocina, en su mayoría por defecto. Sherlock se encarga de - al parecer- hacer su vida más interesante.

John se detiene en la parte superior de la escalera, y se queda mirando. Hay un maniquí de una tienda, vestido con el abrigo de Sherlock, guantes y bufanda, plantado en medio de la sala, como si fuera a disuadir a las aves de posarse. Está usando una peluca oscura y rizada, con un ángulo que no es del todo convincente, y la cara es más del tipo que trataría de vender ropa interior, que la de resolver un crimen. Es bastante claro que se supone que es una réplica de Sherlock sin embargo. La altura parece estar correcta (lo que sugiere que en realidad es _exactamente _correcta.) John lo mira por un minuto, tratando de decidir si es mas extraño que algunas de las otras cosas que ha traído a casa.

"¿Sabes qué?, yo no voy a preguntar. Simplemente no voy a hacerlo", murmura al mundo en general, y se va a dejar las compras.

Todavía está allí cuando regresa.

"No me importa si una maldición gitana te ha convertido en plástico".

El maniquí le da una mirada completamente inútil, se ve realmente extraño ya que no esta vendiendo ropa interior. Está claro que no sabe cómo ser un detective consultor.

"Sin embargo, cinco minutos y aun no me has llamado estúpido, o exigirme nada. Tal vez no es tan malo." John se desplaza un poco más de cerca. Cada vez que intenta pensar como Sherlock fracasa. Sobre todo, él sospecha, porque trata de empezar por alguna parte sensible. Mientras Sherlock podía mirar dentro de una bolsa de gomas de vino y de repente saberlo todo. A veces John piensa que solo no está lo suficientemente loco. La mayoría de las veces no puede hacer otra cosa que más que seguirlo, sorprendido y frustrado. "No engañaras a nadie al otro lado de la calle. Para que Sherlock se quedara tan quieto como tu, tendría estar muerto ya."

Se pregunta si debe estar de pie tan cerca de el, cuando la puerta se abre, y hay un lento, golpe determinado, seguido de un roce a lo largo de la pared. John es atraído por una curiosidad morbosa hacia la puerta. Sherlock ha tomado, robado o pedido prestado otro maniquí, y John no necesita que le digan que este se supone que debe ser el. Se ve menos como un modelo de ropa interior y más como que ha sido sacado de una especie de almacén de actividades al aire libre. Se ve sombrío e inquietante. Tiene pelo plástico, y un agujero en la oreja. La historia de su vida.

Las cosas comienzan a juntarse lentamente en su cabeza, en una forma que tiene sentido, si él mira de reojo.

"Vamos a pasar la noche decapitando cosas nuevamente ¿verdad?"

Sherlock se le queda mirando - el brazo del falso John se cae.

"Ah, bueno, estás de vuelta, ve a buscar un sweater o algo que vaya a sobrevivir a una buena paliza".

John piensa en discutir, pero no cree que Sherlock vaya a escuchar. El ya no está prestándole atención. Él está tratando de atornillar el brazo del falso John hacia adentro de nuevo.

"Algunas personas pueden considerar esto extraño, te das cuenta de eso".

Sherlock hace un ruido grosero y lo para, por lo que están de pie juntos. John no puede dejar de preguntarse si el es realmente tan pequeño.

"Esta es probablemente la forma exacta en la que se ve la sala de estar de un asesino en serie. ¿Es demasiado tarde para irme a vivir con alguien normal?"

"Te aburrirías en una semana," Sherlock le dice. Lo que demuestra que sabe exactamente lo que la gente murmura a su alrededor, cuando no parece estar prestando atención.

John observa a Sherlock tratando de doblar su yo falso en algún tipo de posición, y odia que él tiene razón.

"Tienes suerte de que Te amo", se queja en voz baja, y se va a encontrar algo de ropa para su yo falso, que él no se extrañe demasiado.


End file.
